


A Taste of the Untouchable

by Stariceling



Category: Death Note
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuda interrupts something. L decides he shouldn't leave just yet. Light is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of the Untouchable

Matsuda liked working late. He liked the quiet atmosphere that arose when he was alone with the two young geniuses of the task force. He liked the feeling that maybe he was more useful when he was there with them. It got to the point where Matsuda hated to bid L and Light goodnight when he finally had to go home to bed.

Still, he hated even more not to have the chance to tell them goodnight. Matsuda found himself lingering outside the room they shared, trying to tell himself to let it go. He hadn’t expected them to retire so early, and had missed his chance to say goodnight properly.

Of course, coming up just to wish them goodnight was ridiculous, even if they probably weren’t asleep yet. They’d left the door open, just a crack, which made Matsuda guess they couldn’t be in bed yet.

As he stood, trying to make up his mind, Matsuda realized he could hear voices through the door.

“We both know that is exactly the kind of move Kira would make in your position.”

“If I can’t convince you, why shouldn’t I just. . .”

They were fighting again! Matsuda was sure of it. At the very least, they were probably getting geared up for a fight. It was fine for anyone else to fight, but he felt that those two should have been friends. And if they did fight, how would they ever take a break from each other to cool off? He had to at least try to stop them.

Matsuda turned and dashed back downstairs. He took long enough to snatch up the handful of surveillance photos he had been looking at before rushing back to the room Light and L shared. He had already decided that it could wait until tomorrow, but now he needed something to distract the two of them with.

“Could you look at-” Matsuda started, bursting in before he had time to talk himself out of interfering.

Three steps inside Matsuda froze in his tracks. He had expected to see them at each other’s throats. The scene spread out in front of him was the last thing he had expected.

Light and L were twined together in their ‘fight,’ which looked anything but disagreeable. They were sprawled together on the foot of the bed, Light holding L down. The hold he had L in, and the way L was writing under him might have made it look like a fight. . . if they hadn’t had their mouths locked together in an obviously passionate kiss.

Matsuda could only stare dumbly as Light broke away and looked up, apparently startled by his sudden entrance. Light’s ‘caught’ expression only served to make Matsuda feel worse. He hadn’t wanted to do anything to make Light uncomfortable.

In one motion, Light jumped up and let L slide off of the bed to fall to the floor. Matsuda found L’s eyes on him as well, and this time it was a look less of embarrassment and more of honest curiosity.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt anything please carry on!” Matsuda babbled all in one breath, trying to pull himself together enough to stumble back out the door.

L got bonelessly to his feet and approached Matsuda, who froze for a second time when he realized L was headed for him. When L stopped he was nearly at the limit of how far the chain connecting him to Light would allow him to go.

“Carry on?” L sounded interested, maybe even amused.

Matsuda could only try to swallow, his mouth feeling suddenly dry.

“Right. I’ll just give you some privacy.”

When he tried to back up, Matsuda didn’t expect L to lean in the meet him, stretching one arm out behind to extend the limit of how far the chain would let him move. Fingers wrapped in a sudden, firm grip around Matsuda’s tie and he found himself jerked forward.

His mouth collided with L’s, more an accident of momentum than because he meant to steal a kiss. Once he was actually kissing L, Matsuda found he didn’t want to back away.

The next thing he knew, L had been yanked out from under him. Light must have dragged on the chain hard enough to pull him backwards, but not hard enough to make him lose his grip on Matsuda’s tie. Matsuda found himself jerked forward in turn. L fell against the foot of the bed and Matsuda could barely catch himself on his hands as he stumbled and fell over L.

“Stop toying with him,” Light demanded.

Tense with guilt, Matsuda tried to get back to his feet. The grip L had on his tie made it difficult to stand without choking himself.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to-”

L’s hand lifted to his face, making Matsuda trail off into uncertain silence. He wasn’t intending to interrupt them, and he certainly never meant to toy with L. He could only gasp in surprise when L’s hand covered his eyes.

Then he couldn’t even gasp, silenced by firm lips covering his.

“You’re doing exactly what you accused me of doing.”

Matsuda heard the complaint, but discarded it before his mind had fully processed the words. In that moment the only sensation in his world was that of being kissed. The inquisitive tenderness of L’s mouth demanded that attention, and no less.

Matsuda moved automatically when he felt hands shifting him. Allowing himself to be turned and pressed down to sit on the bed was no trouble at all, so long as the movements didn’t mean he had to stop being kissed. He wanted that feeling to last forever.

It wasn’t until L’s mouth deserted his that he moved, pressing his face up into the hand still held over his eyes in a vain attempt to seek out that sweet mouth again. His hands finally lifted to feel for L’s body, finding the hem of his shirt and moving to blindly trace up hips, stomach, and chest.

“Do something for me?”

It wasn’t quite a request, but a way to demand his attention. Matsuda already knew that L knew he would do it, whatever it was.

“Anything,” Matsuda promised easily. He tried to turn into L’s voce, seeking kisses more eagerly than instructions, but couldn’t seem to find what he needed.

“Hold this.”

The hand that had blinded him was lifted away and the next thing Matsuda knew Light landed ungracefully in his lap. His arms wound automatically around Light’s waist, gathering the young protege to his chest to keep him from sliding to the floor.

“If you’re still trying to make the same point-”

Light sounded collected and cool, no matter what his position, right up until L interrupted him with wet kisses. Matsuda could only stare as L made a messy game of devouring Light’s mouth. He could _see_ L’s tongue working. Just to have this up close and personal view of the two geniuses making out was enough to make Matsuda’s pants feel uncomfortably tight, even without Light squirming in his lap.

“You can kiss him as much as you like.”

With that enigmatic statement L moved down to kneel between Light’s open knees. Matsuda alternated guilty glances between what L was doing and the expression on Light’s face. He was all too aware that he was panting for breath just from watching. The fact that Light still managed to look collected only made him sexier in Matsuda’s mind.

“May I?” Matsuda asked.

He wanted to, so badly that he leaned in just shy of feeling the traces of saliva L had left on Light’s lips, but it was impossible to take anything from Light without asking.

“No.”

Matsuda clenched his jaw in disappointment. He would have contented himself with holding Light as he had been instructed, but Light suddenly gasped and arched against him.

Matsuda had to crane his neck to see what was happening. L had gotten Light’s trousers open, and the personal attention he was giving Light. . . Just watching L’s mouth work made Matsuda’s whole body go tense with unrealized desire. He heard L’s throat work and swallowed in sympathy. A glimpse of Ls’ tongue prompted him to lick his own lips hungrily.

Light was breathing hard, squirming in Matsuda’s lap, but he was still cognizant enough to grab Matsuda’s collar and force his attention around.

“Don’t,” Light hissed.

Matsuda didn’t know what he wasn’t supposed to do. He waited helplessly for instruction, until Light moaned so beautifully that he just had to see what was being done to the young genius.

Matsuda tried to move to get a glimpse of L’s mouth, but again Light forced him back. Before Matsuda could even line up the realization that Light didn’t want him to watch what L was doing with his sweet mouth, Light was kissing all rational thought away.

It was nothing like being kissed by L. Matsuda submitted easily to the demanding force of Light’s kiss. Even with Light bucking in his lap, there didn’t seem to be any question that he was not in charge.

Each hard kiss was like a hot brand across his lips, a reprimand. Matsuda had never thought himself a masochist, but now he wanted Light to make it harder and rougher, to really take everything from him and give him a scar to remember it by. He would have submitted anything to Light under the influence of those demanding kisses.

All too soon Light went very tense and still against him, teeth snagging painfully on Matsuda’s lip. In slow motion he relaxed to slide bonelessly against Matsuda’s chest.

It wasn’t until L stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, that Matsuda realized he had finished. He couldn’t even hold Light to his body anymore. His hands slid away helplessly when Light stood and turned away to compose himself.

Matsuda couldn’t help staring hungrily at L’s mouth, nor could he stop himself from slowly looking down L’s lean body to focus on the front of his pants. Right now he was so aroused that the absence of Light’s hot weight in his lap caused a physical ache. He could tell just by looking that L was still waiting too.

“Let me,” Matsuda gasped out. His throat was almost too tight to speak. He had never wanted anything in his life the way he wanted to touch L now.

Going down on his knees before his idol, Matsuda found himself stopped short by a hand braced into his forehead. L was holding him back, and all Matsuda could do was look between L’s face and the obvious tent of cloth over his erection.

“Stupid Matsuda.”

Matsuda could only whine in the back of his throat. He felt a sick lurch, as if his heart had dropped in his chest. He wanted the ground to open under him and swallow him up. This wasn’t just his blood pounding with the desire to have sex with L. If he couldn’t be of any use to L then he didn’t know what to do with himself at all.

“You can go ahead and use one of the empty rooms tonight. It’s a little late to go home now, isn’t it?”

Matsuda’s mouth was too dry to respond. He didn’t know what he would have said anyway. Light was obviously done with him, and L didn’t need him at all.

He didn’t know how he got out of that room. The next minute he was leaning against the closed door, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He wasn’t needed. L had Light right there to satisfy him, as an equal. Spinning thoughts of the two of them together only encouraged the ache of unsatiated desire.

How could he stay in the building, thinking of what the two of them would be doing just down the hall? How could he get home like this? How could he face L in the morning? Matsuda didn’t have any answers, just the echos of L’s soft reprimand chasing around inside his head.

‘Stupid Matsuda. Stupid Matsuda. Stupid Matsuda.’

And after all that, Matsuda wasn’t sure he had even remembered to say goodnight.


End file.
